Don't Open Locked Doors
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Timothy possesses Lavi in order to escape Emilia's studying, but then he gets lost somewhere and meets... "Lavi"? Warnings/Disclaimer inside, first posted Dgm fic, short oneshot, tell me what you think :


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I do not own D. Gray-Man, and the first warning is that if you haven't read the manga or haven't gotten to chapter 172 of the manga yet, then stop reading here if you don't want spoilers because this fic happens after that story ends. That story meaning Timothy Hearst, the itty bitty blue haired nine year old newest Exorcist :3 he reminded me of Lavi when we first saw him in his bandana, and then after I learned about his power of Divine Possession, then this idea wouldn't get outta my head._

_Anyways, other warnings beside the spoiler include probable OOCness, because its fanfiction and I'm not Hoshino-sama. Slight AU of me making up what could happen if Timothy decided to possess Lavi. And I can't think of any other warnings, so off you go! This isn't my first time writing Dgm, but it's my first time _posting_ in the fandom. Because I've written about a dozen drabbles for Tyki/Lavi (Lucky=Love), but this isn't yaoi so I figured it'd be a little easier to put up first and see if I get any reactions from it._

_Note: This fic takes place after Timothy becomes an Exorcist and before all the dramatics with the complete Noah family and Third Exorcist Arc._

* * *

><p><strong>~x~<strong>

**Don't Open Locked Doors**

**~x~**

**Timothy POV**

It was an act of innocent, childish desperation on Timothy's part, and a complete unawareness on Lavi's. The nine-year old Exorcist had been fleeing from Emilia who was customarily chasing him, the Finders easily moving out of their way, having gotten used to the scene after the first week of the newest members' arrival.

The manifestation of Timothy's Innocence, Tsukikami, floated docilely alongside his fleeing master, making an occasional comment here and there about where the small blue haired boy should run to gain an advantage over Emilia. Timothy quickly rounded a corner, skipping on one leg to catch his balance, and darted off down the hallway, where coincidentally Lavi and Bookman were walking along towards him.

A brilliant (to him anyways) idea suddenly came to Timothy. Of all the times he'd seen the elder red haired Exorcist, Lavi would be all too easy to impersonate because their personalities were slightly similar. Although he hadn't possessed a human since his tirades as the Phantom Thief G, Timothy was desperate enough to do it again to escape the studying Emilia would force on him.

Without further consideration on his idea, Timothy ejected his soul from his body, alarming Tsukikami who was quite suddenly in possession of his master's body, and hurtled towards the unsuspecting redhead. Timothy invaded quite easily since Lavi wasn't on his guard, but then everything went wrong.

**Outside POV**

Timothy, or what everyone thought was Timothy, suddenly stumbled in his sprint and fell clumsily onto his knees, allowing Emilia to catch up and pin him to the floor. Before any Finders could chuckle at her triumphant exclamation, Lavi abruptly collapsed, falling bonelessly to the floor, the books he'd been carrying scattering.

Alarmed, Finders rushed over to where Bookman had rolled over his apprentice and was trying to rouse the redhead with none too gentle slaps to the face. Lavi's eye remained open, but it was dull and glazed over. A distressed call from Timothy revealed the boy to actually be the boy's Innocence, and it was frantically proclaiming that he couldn't sense his master anymore.

Bookman quickly made the connection and cursed harshly, surprising the Finders who'd gathered. "That foolish boy! Junior may kill him!"

Alarmed, Emilia dragged the Tsukikami-Timothy closer. "Lavi wouldn't do that, right, Bookman-san?" She whispered anxiously, still holding on tightly to the blue haired body despite the Innocence possessing it was struggling like mad to get loose.

Bookman scoffed, placing his fingers at Lavi's temples and muttering under his breath. "I never said _Lavi_ would kill Timothy- it's Junior I'm worried about." His words confused anyone who heard, but all eyes watched with baited breath as Bookman began to layer hypnosis onto his seemingly unconscious apprentice.

**Timothy POV**

"Oof!" Timothy exhaled harshly when he landed and tumbled on a cold stone floor, sitting up quickly once he'd stopped rolling. "E-eh?" He looked around wildly, taking in the long dark corridor that chained doors covered as far as he could see until the hallway faded into black. Whirling around, Timothy tried to find out where he was when he was supposed to have easily been possessing Lavi and pretending to be him.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Timothy whipped around again at hearing the blank, oddly amused voice, relaxing in relief when he saw Lavi's familiar face, only the elder Exorcist looked different. His uniform and bandana and usual grin were missing, instead replaced by a simple green shirt and white pants and a rather sadistic smirk. Uneasy, Timothy began with a timid apology, unnerved by his surroundings and the eerie aura Lavi was putting off. "S-sorry… I was trying to possess you, and then… I dunno what happened. Where are we?"

Lavi snorted, uncrossing his arms and stalking forwards, his heavy boots sounding deafeningly loud as he strode closer to the increasingly frightened Timothy. "Oh you made it to your destination alright, but I'm afraid I'm the one person who you never should have invaded."

Only Timothy's quick reflexes (gained ironically from years of evading Emilia's grabs) allowed the young Exorcist to evade the kick Lavi had sent flying his way. Squeaking in fear and scrabbling backwards, unable to stand because he was shaking too hard and Lavi was immediately coming after him with a small dagger pulled out from nowhere. Timothy yelled out blindly for help, closing his eyes and covering his head.

A harsh clang of metal meeting metal made him snap his eyes open, and he was stunned by what he saw. The Lavi that he saw every day, uniform and all, was standing protectively over him, directing the dagger away with his own identical blade. The first Lavi sneered coldly, the single green eye glittering with irritation.

"Lavi." The strange Lavi spat, further confusing poor Timothy. "You again. You always get in my way. You're the worst failure I've ever been as a Bookman." The knives scraped together when the mean Lavi jabbed forwards again and the Exorcist uniformed Lavi once again parried without moving from his protective stance in front of Timothy.

The Lavi Timothy knew growled back quickly. "Back off. He's just a kid, and he didn't mean it. He's not doing any harm; it was an accident." Timothy quickly decided that this Lavi was the true Lavi, and the first Lavi that kept trying to kill them was the fake "Lavi."

"Lavi" snorted again, crossing his arms lazily as the dagger vanished, but the real Lavi remained on his guard. The two identical redheads looked like they were about to spit verbal barbs at each other once again, when suddenly a loud voice that Timothy recognized as the old raspy voice of Bookman echoed in the hallway.

"Stand down Junior. Allow the boy and Lavi to return." Bookman's echoing voice ordered, and Timothy watched as "Lavi"s face cleared of its nastiness somewhat before he sighed.

Fake "Lavi" – or Junior as Bookman called him- sighed and shrugged carelessly. "Fine by me." And with that, the redhead turned and strode down the dark hallway of locked doors, rattling the chains of each lock as he passed by.

Lavi didn't relax until Junior had completely disappeared, and then he dropped the dagger and knelt next to Timothy with a soothing, albeit weak smile. "Hey, sorry you had to see all this buddy… C'mon," Lavi offered a hand slowly, which Timothy quickly took with complete trust since this Lavi was the real Lavi. "Let's get you outta here, ne?" And with that very agreeable sentence, Lavi ushered Timothy towards the only open door in the hallways, a bright red one that Timothy hadn't seen earlier.

Rushing towards it with Lavi right behind him, Timothy was thrown back into his own body the second he crossed the threshold. He jerked upright with a gasp, thrashing in Emilia's grasp before realizing it was her and clung to her dress. He panted quietly, watching with wide eyes as Bookman coaxed his apprentice back to life directly across from them.

Lavi sat up with a groan, rubbing his head where he'd hit the ground, listening intently to whatever Bookman was whispering to him rapidly, only responding with a serious nod before the red haired Exorcist turned and smiled cheerfully at the wide eyed Timothy. In that look, Timothy somehow understood that what he had seen wasn't something to be talked about, so he stayed quiet and allowed Bookman to make a false diagnosis to what had just happened to the curious Finders and concerned Emilia.

Tsukikami floated close to his shaken master, as to which Timothy gave a significant look. They'd talk about it later in secret, where it would be kept a secret. As much as Timothy, and everyone else liked Lavi, he didn't think anyone would like to meet _that _"Lavi."

* * *

><p><em>Heh :3 yanno who I'm talking bout right? Lavi is the persona, and the other self he sees in Road's dream is who I like to call Junior but can also be called Deak- and I call "Lavi"s true base personality, while "Lavi" is just the persona for the Black Order. It's doubtful anything like this'll happen in the manga xD idk why it would~ but if it did, then this idea would probably be wrong xD but it's entertaining to think about no?<em>

_Also, the hallway of chained doors and the only door open is Lavi's red door is from the story, _Strip My Mind by Dhampir72_. It's a really good story that I absolutely love (it plays Junior/Deak in the non-scary light xD) and their whole _Bookman_ storyline of 38 chapters is AMAZING. I wish it to be continued soon :3_

_Anyways, as this is my first fanfiction of D. Gray-Man I'm posting, kinda nervous as to what you guys think. Review? Critique? No flames, because yes there is a difference between critique and bashing. Thanks much!_


End file.
